


quietus

by dripndrops



Series: glow in the night [4]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm not sure where I was going with this, just a little drabble, slightly dark themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripndrops/pseuds/dripndrops
Summary: “I’m not afraid of dying.”Her brown eyes soften with sympathy and compassion; if Ophilia’s emotions had the ability to, they would melt anyone whom she graced with a glance. “You’ve thought of it before.”





	quietus

“I’m not afraid of dying.”

Her brown eyes soften with sympathy and compassion; if Ophilia’s emotions had the ability to, they would melt anyone whom she graced with a glance. “You’ve thought of it before.” It isn’t a question. Just a simple observation. Yet Therion could sense the underlying words she wanted to ask.

“Of course I have. Live the life I’ve lived, and death is the second thing on your mind at all times.”

“What is the first?”

“Staying alive, of course.”

“But you just said you weren’t--”

“I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I’d throw myself at any opportunity to end my life.”

She leans on him; the coolness of the autumn afternoon has no effect on the warmth he feels from her being so near him. He’s missing his usual shawl and she left behind her cape, allowing them to enjoy the neutral weather. 

“There were a lot of moments where I really thought, ‘so this is it’,” he continues. “From starvation. Injuries I couldn’t fix on my own.”  _ A fall from a cliff years ago--- _

“But you wanted to live.”

“Of course I wanted to live.” He shifts his arm, keeping his gaze away from her and staring out into the almost-empty plaza of the town they were staying in. “I fought to keep myself alive. But the thought of dying itself, the thought of it all being over…” It’s hard to speak. He wanted to sound casual about it, but he knows it’s wrong, he knows he should be scared,  _ but he’s not. _ “...it’s not so bad.”

“Therion…” There was that tone again. The worried, heart-wrenching tone that made him feel like the worst criminal standing before the gods themselves.

“It would be peaceful.”

“...perhaps.”

_ He feels himself falling. _

“Everything would just stop.”

“Indeed.”

_ There would be no one to remember him. _

“No more struggling to try and stay alive everyday. It would all be over.”

_ But then--- _

…

“...are you…”  _ Crying _ , is what he was going to say, but he feels the dampness of her tears on his arm and he shuts up.

“I beg of you…don’t…”  _ Die? Give up? _ Her voice cracks and she whimpers, and his heart cracks as well.

“I’m not going to. I’m not leaving you, Ophilia.”

She whimpers again and adjusts herself so she can hug him from the front. He lets her, feeling guilty over the tears being shed for him.

Yet some part of him feels happy, too.

“I’m not afraid of dying.”

“You should be.”

“I’m not.” He wraps an arm around her. “But I am afraid of leaving you behind.”

“Then…” He already knows she won’t finish her sentence; he can hear her saying it’s too selfish of her to ask. But he knows and he wants to reassure. He trusts in her abilities and he wants her to trust in the feelings he has for her, too.

“As long as you’re here, I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write more for these two; I'm still trying to find inspiration, though.


End file.
